Teasing
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Natsu really hates Valentine's Day. Basically because being a dragon slayer has it's down sides. YAOI (boy X boy) NatsuXGray. Really bad summary, but I don't want to spoil anything. (It's emotional, or at least I think it is)


**So apparently people like my yaoi stories. WARNING this is not only yaoi (boy on boy) but I made sure it's nice and emotional. It's either gonna be really cheesy or really cute. I liked how this turned out and I had fun with it. I was gonna post it on Valentine's Day but I have this feeling I'm gonna forget about it. So this is an early Valentine to all you NatsuXGray fans out there! **

**(Maybe I should have put it in two chapters but I just didn't want to. And I know I would never end up posting the second half...)**

**R&R please! I appreciate the feedback.**

"I've always wanted to see a Valentine's Day carnival. They look so cute! And the couples are always so lovey-dovey. I've read books with them and seen movies with them, but I've always DREAMED of actually going to one." Erza looked at Lucy for a second before standing up and walking over to Makarov.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Master Makarov. I request we have a Valentine's Day carnival." She told him in all seriousness. The whole guild was quiet.

"He's not really gonna go with it." Natsu mumbled, taking a bite of flames off a torch.

"Huh? I don't see why not. As long as you kids run it, I don't mind." The old man said. The whole guild cheered and immediately started to plan the event. Natsu spit out the fire in flaming bullets in surprise, burning holes into the wooden table.

"Watch it flame-brain." Natsu recognized that voice. He turned around, an unfriendly smile on his face ready to great the equally poisonous expression.

"Da hell do you want Gray?" He spat.

Gray was shocked. Natsu would usually respond with trying to pick a fight, but he seemed like he was in a bad mood today. "What the hell's your problem Natsu?" He grabbed the dragon slayer by the collar and pulled him out of his chair so they were eye to eye. _A good fight will smarten you up!_ The ice wizard thought.

Natsu grabbed the ice wizard's hand and heated up his own, burning the pale skin and forcing Gray to let go.

"Ouch!" Gray started to get ready to fight. "Why you little-"

"I'm going home" Natsu cut him off and pushed past him. He ran out of the guild at full speed.

Every one watched him go. Once he was gone they all looked at Gray expectedly. Even though they always fought, everyone knew that Natsu respected Gray and would listen to him.

Gray sighed and ran after the stupid dragon slayer. This always happened. Whenever Natsu was upset, Gray would cheer him up. In a way, Gray didn't really mind because it was during those moments that he would feel the closest to the flame-head. For some reason, that felt really good.

He found him on the bridge, tossing pebbles into the river below. He was slouched over and looking very miserable which was extremely unlike him.

The raven-haired wizard walked over and leaned over the railing for the bridge glancing sideways at the fire wizard. "Yo fire head! Why are you about ready to rip everyone's head off today?"

Natsu sighed. "Sorry about that, I guess." He mumbled.

Gray blinked. "Yah ok, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"It's nothing." Natsu spoke through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh. And that's why you're not smiling like an idiot like you normally do?" He said, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an answer.

Natsu sighed. "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" He asked, eyes pleading.

Gray was confused. What could be that embarrassing? "Sure I guess."

The fire wizard took a somewhat shaky deep breath. "I feel kinda left out on Valentine's Day."

"Why? Cause you want a girlfriend?" Gray asked, joking a bit.

"No… well kinda…. But no."

"You're gonna have to be clearer than that."

"For dragon slayers, we can sense when we find our soul mates." Natsu explained.

"Ok… so what's the problem?"

"People usually have dates on Valentine's Day right? Well, I can't even think about dates or anything like that, because on dates, sometimes people kiss right?" Gray nodded, though this seemed like a childish worry to him. "To find our soul mates, we have to kiss the person and then it's supposed to feel like opening your eyes for the first time. I'm scared of how I would change, or if it's someone close to me. I don't want our relationship to change. I LIKE the way things are now. And what if the person doesn't like me? It's happened for dragon slayers before." The pinkette looked down sadly.

"What happens when they're rejected?" Gray asked a little curious.

"Oh, places will either be destroyed, or the dragon slayer will commit suicide. It depends on the personality of the slayer." Natsu said matter-of-factly. "I don't know what I'd do. It might be something entirely different."

Gray shivered at how calmly Natsu said that. "Well, I'll kill you if you destroy the city, and you're not allowed to die, because I'd be short a rival."

"So you'd kill me, but I'm not allowed to die?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and gave a soft chuckle. It wasn't much, but it was definitely an improvement to his sour mood earlier.

"Glad to see you're not being an asshole anymore." Gray said giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled, blushing a bit when he remembered his earlier behaviour.

"So are you okay with just staying single your whole life." Gray looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"No… I want to have someone, but dragon slayer feelings are a little different than human feelings. That makes things more complicated when it comes to relationships. That's what Igneel told me. I don't know what you or Erza or Lucy feel about certain things. I really am the odd one out. And Valentine's Day reminds me of that."

"Yah, you are pretty strange. You're gonna be one lonely dude too." Gray said, jokingly.

Natsu looked at him, clearly not amused. Gray might have said it as a joke, but to Natsu, it felt like a kick below the belt. "Asshole." Natsu muttered.

Gray got mad at that. He was trying to cheer him up. Why does he have to insult him? "Hey, you think I WANTED to come out here and cheer you up? The guild practically forced me to! You should be saying 'thank you Gray for taking time out of your day to give me a pick-me-up!'"

Natsu punched Gray in the jaw before he could say anything else and sent the ice wizard flying.

"Da hellz wrong with you?! See! This is exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about! You're-" He cut himself off when he saw the fire wizard's face.

Although Natsu's head was down and Gray couldn't see his eyes, he could make out wet streams on his cheeks. Natsu turn around and ran away, in the opposite direction of his house.

"… Shit… didn't mean to make him cry…" Gray mumbled, feeling guilty and rubbing his jaw.

* * *

Natsu didn't show up at the guild the next day… or the day after…. Or the day after that….

Erza had tried going to his house, but no one was home. Happy didn't know where he was either.

"What did you say to him Gray?" Erza asked, crossing her arms and giving off the feeling that this was an interrogation.

"Nothing… At least I don't think I said anything… I just talked to him like I normally do." Gray mumbled.

Lucy sighed. "I'd never seen Natsu like that before. Something was really bothering him. I don't think he really wanted to hear insults when he was already feeling that bad."

Erza nodded. "You realize that it's your job to patch whatever you did up again. We can handle your usual fights, but Natsu has to get back to work. As annoying as he can be, he's an important part of Fairy Tail and works hard at his missions."

Gray sat down feeling a bit miserable. Okay, maybe a lot miserable. He was so lost in his own thoughts and gloom that he didn't even realize Levy calling his name. She went over and poked him.

"Hey, earth to Gray. Are you okay with running the kissing booth? It's for charity. Loke wanted to do it, but I thought he'd have too much fun with it." She pointed to where Loki sat sulking and laughed.

"Hmm… yah sure" Gray mumbled without looking up.

"Really? Ok, I'll mark you down then if you're sure. Alright! I'm off to go get some decorations and make the posters for whose running what so no changing your mind, ok? Oh and no stripping! That would be WAY too awkward!" She motioned to his body that was sitting down in the guild hall in its underwear as if to say '_don't do this at the carnival_'. And she left the guild.

Gray sat there for a minute before he realized what he'd just agreed to. Levy was already gone to make the posters for the advertisement. Gray threw his head against the table and banged it a couple times.

The longer Gray sat there, the longer he thought about Natsu. It was driving him nuts. At around nine o'clock, when everyone else had gone home and Gray was the last one there, that's when it hit him.

His feelings for Natsu. Suddenly, everything made sense. Why he was always so happy to be the one to cheer the pink-haired boy up. Why making him cry always left a sour taste in his mouth, even though he always swore he hated the dragon slayer. Why, right now, the only thing he wanted was to see Natsu. The only possible reason was because he loved him, right?

And the weirdest part was, for Gray, finally realizing it didn't freak him out at all. In fact, the first thing he registered was relief. A weight seemed to be lifted off his heart as it thumped loudly as if to say _Thank you Gray for finally noticing_.

Then came fear. He remembered Natsu saying that dragon slayers only have one partner in their lives. There was no way it could him. It had to be a girl. Was Gray going to live with these feelings and never get them reciprocated?

* * *

Natsu had been camping out for the past week. He knew that if he went back home, someone would come and drag him back to the guild, possibly to get him to participate.

The most dreaded day of the year…. Valentine's Day. He knew that if he didn't show up, Erza would kill him because she was the one who suggested it (well it was technically Lucy, but Erza's the one who suggested it to gramps).

He had a plan. He was going to show up, just to say he had, take a job off the board, and high-tail it out of there. Erza couldn't complain if he was going on a mission, right?

He tried to sneak inside the guild hall without being noticed. Unfortunately, Natsu stood out like a sore thumb. Lucy spotted him and ran up to him.

"Natsu! Where have you been? You just disappeared for a week!"

"Out" was all he said.

"…ok?... Do you want to look around?" She asked.

"Not really… I need the cash, so I'm just here to grab a job." He explained, hoping she would leave and find someone else to hang out with.

She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, but I suggested we take down the board for the day so everyone can relax and enjoy themselves."

He sighed. Well there goes his plan.

"Since you can't work, you might as well enjoy yourself. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and he was pulled away against his will.

Natsu just shuffled along while Lucy freaked out over everything. There was a lot of "look over there!" and "want to try that game?!". Natsu was starting to feel really tired.

They spotted Erza in the kissing booth line, which threw Natsu off. She saw them approaching and motioned them to come over.

"Hey Erza, why are you in the kissing booth line. I didn't think that was your thing." Natsu asked curiously.

Even though it was a carnival and everyone was supposed to be here just to have a good time, Erza was still in full body armour. "Nice to see you again, Natsu. It's for charity and whether or not it's my thing doesn't matter, as long as it will improve Fairy Tail's reputation." He was about to respond when she glared at him. "You are never to disappear like that again without informing me first. We might need you for a mission."

He gulped and nodded.

"Now that that's settled. Natsu I would like you to save my place in line. I'm thirsty. You come with me Lucy." She walked away.

Lucy chased after her, shouting over her shoulder, "I guess we'll be back in a bit!"

He sighed. This was embarrassing. He couldn't even see who was running the stand because of all the girls crowded in front of it. _Oh well, Erza will be back soon anyway._

* * *

Gray was silently wishing that he had paid more attention to what Levy was saying. He didn't really care about the heaps of girls in front of him. His mind was somewhere else.

_"Yah, you are pretty strange. You're gonna be one lonely dude too."_

He wished he could take back those words. Thinking back on it now, he realized that he poked fun at the very thing that Natsu was stressing about. To Natsu, it was like he had confirmed what he feared the most. Natsu had said that his feelings were different from a regular person's, but Gray knew that if he was in Natsu's shoes, he would have acted the same way.

As he was thinking about this and giving only a slight peck to Juvia who had gotten in line for what must have been the twentieth time that day, there he saw the pinkette, standing in line to get a kiss from Gray!

* * *

The girls around Natsu were going wild. He wasn't sure why, but they were all looking at him and giggling.

That's when he saw the sign. '_Just ten jewel and get a kiss from Gray Fullbuster."_

It took a moment for it to sink in. Then…. GRAY FULLBUSTER!? This day couldn't get any worse. Natsu didn't really want to see Gray after their last conversation, especially since it was about kissing and he was standing in line for Gray's kissing booth. But mostly because he was still a little mad at Gray and a lot more embarrassed at how he had acted and the fact that he had cried in front of the Popsicle.

The line moved forward. Natsu considered just ditching and leaving this stupid festival. Then he remembered Erza. The fear of what she would do to him if he left forced him to inch with the line. There were only ten more people in front of him. _Erza should be back soon right? _He thought hopefully.

A couple minutes ticked by. Now only five people were ahead. Natsu met Gray's eyes and they both stared at each other. Gray pecked the next girl and she blushed.

Natsu blushed a little too. Gray's lips were starting to become slightly plump from the work out they were getting. Freaking out, he took another step as the line inched again. Now there were only four ahead.

_Come on Erza! _He thought desperately, looking around for her. Now only three ahead.

_Seriously! This is why I hate Valentine's Day!_ Only two ahead.

He took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm him down. There was only one girl ahead of him now.

Then it was his turn. The line went silent. Gray looked at him with wide eyes.

Natsu tried to step aside to let the next girl go ahead of him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked, slightly teasing. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. The pinkette just looked so flustered and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Nothing. I'm just saving Erza's spot. I ain't kissing you." He grumbled.

Gray was a little hurt by that, but he was determined not to show it. "Come on, I'll give you one, free of charge, because I made you cry the other day." Gray teased a little more. He figured, since he couldn't hold his tongue anymore, he could just use giving some fanservice to the girls in line as an excuse later. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he really liked how the pinkette's cheeks were turning an even darker shade of pink than his hair.

Natsu blushed and glared at him. "Bastard! I wasn't crying!" Why was Gray doing this? Natsu had opened up and shared a part of himself that no one else knew, and this is how Gray acts?! Natsu steeled himself. Two can play this game. He stalked towards Gray.

Gray slunk back a bit. Something had changed in the dragon slayer's eyes. There was a hungry dominance that burned within.

"So you want to kiss me that bad?" He breathed into the ice mage's face.

Gray swallowed slightly. "That's my line. I could give you the best kiss of your life. Tempting offer, right?"

Natsu's eye twitched at that. Not out of irritation of Gray's cockiness, though that bothered him too, but because Gray knew that he had never kissed anyone before, and it seemed like he was rubbing it in. Why was he provoking him? Gray wasn't backing down either towards Natsu's teasing.

Natsu was confused. So confused that he was ready to abandon his place in the lineup for Erza and disappear for a month. Normally he would never run away, but he seriously needed to clear his head. This wasn't a matter of rivalry and challenges. It was something more. And this situation made it impossible for Natsu to think clearly.

Natsu started to back away, ready to go find Erza and let her know that he would be leaving. Then something happened that surprised both the ice and fire wizard. Gray panicked when he saw Natsu pulling away and subconsciously grabbed his shoulders and bumped their lips together. It wasn't really a kiss, but it was enough to make the dragon slayer's mind go numb and make him lose complete control.

Grabbing Gray's face, he slammed his burning mouth against the icy one. If steam was not physically made, then there was definitely some clouding up their minds. They fought one another as if it was one of their fights, but instead of fists, they used their tongues. Fireworks exploded in Natsu's mind at the feel of it. After a couple minutes of lack of air, they had to pull away, but not before Natsu grabbed Gray's bottom lip between his teeth and nipped, drawing some blood.

Gray stared at him. He meant to just tease the pinkette a bit, and possibly to clear up some of his fantasies that had been swimming in his head recently. He didn't think that Natsu would actually kiss him. He felt his face flushing, which was something new for him. The only thoughts he could comprehend was _WOW!_ Which seemed lame, but words couldn't describe how his heart was pounding or how his being itched to do it again.

Natsu stared ahead, as if he had lost all feeling. He glanced at Gray, though the ice wizard wasn't actually sure if the Natsu could see him, and then turned around and ran.

Erza approached Gray. She had purposely made Natsu take her place in line to give the two wizards a chance to make-up. She was not expecting them to make-out. She didn't really care if the two of them had feelings for the other or not, just so long as it didn't affect guild work.

"I don't need to tell you what you should do right?" She looked at Gray and raised her eyebrows.

"…No." Gray got up and threw a closed sign on the stand. The remaining girls either sighed in disappointment or cheered Gray on. Racing off, he searched for the dragon slayer.

Gray knew that one of two things happened. One, Natsu was freaked out and hiding somewhere to hide his embarrassment, or two, Natsu had found out that Gray was his soul mate. Gray was silently praying for the latter. _But please! Please don't let this draw us apart!_ It was the one thing Gray couldn't stand the thought of, is the spiky-haired boy avoiding him forever.

If it was Natsu finding his soul mate, Gray knew there could be trouble. Natsu would probably think his feelings were not reciprocated. Which means the flame-brain was about to do something rash. The raven needed to tell him that Gray _did _have feelings for the stupid dragon slayer…. And possibly had a irresistible urge to have something more than just a rivalry.

He looked everywhere. His house, the lake, his favorite restaurant, his favorite pub,… nothing. Then he had an idea. He went to the bridge where they had talked a week ago. Natsu was sitting against the edge with his knees pulled against his chest and his head down into his knees. Silent sobs were shaking his shoulders.

Gray walked up to him and placed a palm on the spiky, pink hair. The body under his hand tensed, but didn't look up.

Gray sat down awkwardly. And pulled Natsu over to him so the fire wizard was leaning up against his shoulder. This shocked Natsu and he lost his balance, making them both fall over.

"Ughhh. Dammit Natsu." Gray rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the ground when they fell.

Natsu had pulled himself up so he was sitting on his knees. He was staring at the raven-haired wizard, with wide puffy eyes. "Why aren't you mad at me? Or disgusted with me?" He asked, voice questioning.

"Well… To be honest with you, it was actually a pretty damn good kiss." Gray said blushing a deep red. "I… kinda liked it." Gray was bad with this whole 'expressing your feelings' thing. But he felt Natsu needed to hear his thoughts, so he had to try.

Natsu was shocked at his words. Then he gave a slight smile. "I know it was a hot kiss. It also almost made you strip right down to your birthday suit."

Gray looked down and saw that he was right. His underwear was riding dangerously low. He cursed a little.

Suddenly, Natsu leaned forward and spoke with his mouth near the others ear. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Y-yeah?" Gray stuttered out. The way the dragon slayer's lips were brushing against his ear when he spoke was giving wonderful hot chills down his body.

"I found out you are my soul mate. And it's all your fault, so now you have to answer a question."

"How is it my fault?!" Gray hollered, flustered and blushing deeper than he had ever blushed before.

Natsu gave him a look. "You're the one who made our lips touch the first time. And you were trying to seduce me before that. You really are mean." He looked at Gray in absolute seriousness. "Here's the question. Are you willing to be my mate? I need your answer."

Gray had never seen Natsu look so serious before. He knew that this was a very important matter to a dragon slayer. Gray swallowed down his pride and braced himself as he answered honestly.

"I like you Natsu… I like you a lot… and I don't really mind if we become a couple… there's just one problem." He looked down. It seemed really silly, but it was something that was really bothering him. He glanced up and saw Natsu holding his breath in suspense and fear that Gray was going to push him away.

Gray sighed. "Don't laugh, but I don't want you to call me your mate. It sounds wrong, like you're just gonna use me for sex." They both blushed at that, but Gray continued. "I want you to call me your boyfriend or your lover."

He glanced up and watched as Natsu's worried expression slowly turned into something much more warm and joyful. The goofy smile that always made Gray happy appeared on the pinkette's face. He wrapped his arms around Gray in a tight hug and brought the ice wizard into his scorching body. He could hear him chuckling softly.

Gray squirmed, face beat red. "I thought I told you not to laugh!"

Natsu relaxed his hold on Gray. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved. When I was waiting here, I thought about what I would do if you rejected me, and I could literally feel my mind slipping into madness."

Gray sucked in a breath. So Natsu would have lost himself if Gray had rejected him.

"Yah, it's possible that I would have destroyed stuff AND killed myself." He laughed without any humour.

Gray looked at him. "Don't ever talk that way again. And ESPECIALLY don't laugh. You are not allowed to die! Having someone I love talking about leaving me and laughing about it hurts like hell you know!" Gray stopped himself and buried his face in Natsu's chest. _Shit!_

That caught Natsu off guard. "…Love?... Did you say… love?" He asked in shock.

"No! You're imagining things stupid fire-head." He mumbled into the hot chest.

Smiling, Natsu pulled Gray's head up and made the raven look into his eyes. "I love you Gray."

And he leaned down to kiss the cool lips. Both bodies were trembling and both were overwhelmed with their new found love. Their kiss held all the emotions that the other wanted them to know. Flavours of cinnamon and wintermint intertwined and feelings of dizziness because of clouded minds swept over them.

Finally, they pulled away, feeling flushed and craving more.

There was a few minutes of silence, then "Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to make love to you."

"WHAT!?" Gray pulled away so he could look at Natsu's face. Natsu had a strange look in his eyes. It was filled with longing, relief and something the raven had no word for.

"I can't very well explain it but, I think these are the feelings that Igneel was talking about. I want you so much. I want to hold you and feel you, hear you, smell you, taste you. I feel like this is a dream, and I need proof that it's real." He looked at Gray suddenly. "But if you think it's too early, or you don't want to, I guess that's ok."

"You don't have to treat me like I'm fragile." Gray mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… I want to… you know…" The raven looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"Make love?"

*gulp* "Yah. That."

"We should probably go somewhere a little more private. Unless you want to do it on the bridge."

"Natsu!"

"Kidding!" He smiled, standing up and helping Gray to his feet.

They walked in silence. The only contact was the burning hand wrapped around the ice cold one. Truth be told, they were both extremely nervous, but as they reached the foot of the Natsu's house, those feelings began to gradually fade and were replaced with only the awareness that the other one was with them.

They barely made it through the door to Natsu's house before the dragon slayer was pinning Gray up against the wall and running his fiery, smooth tongue down the raven's throat.

Gray moaned loudly, surprising himself. Natsu smiled and pushed the door closed with his foot.

"Did that feel good?" Natsu asked seductively. Behind closed doors, the dragon had let loose a sexy and seductive beast… And Gray was completely taken in by the look in the dragon slayer's eyes. The raven shook with anticipation.

Shrugging off his shirt, Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray. They both shuddered at the contact. Slowly and agonizingly, Natsu traced his hands down the raven's back. Gray mind went blank.

Suddenly, the flaming fingers were down on Gray's ass.

"Natsu!" The raven squeaked, squirming in pleasure. He tried to take deep breaths as his hole was traced and messaged through his underwear.

"Bed! Now!" Gray screamed in between gasps.

Laughing, Natsu picked up Gray and wrapped the pale legs around his waist. Their lips connected and their tongues performed dances in the caverns of each other's mouths. Natsu rested his hands on the cool ass, continuing to message it all the way to the bedroom.

Gray couldn't take it anymore. As soon as his back hit the bed, he pulled off his underwear and gasped in pleasure as the throbbing member was released.

Natsu shed his own pants and underwear and pressed his need against Gray's. He hissed at the contact of the burning cold. Taking both their lengths in his hot hand, he began to pump. Gray gazed down wide eyed at the size of Natsu's member. How was it even possible for a cock to get that big?

"Like what you see? It's all yours, you know. You'll be the only person who will ever have this." Natsu stroked harder and began to suck on Gray's erect nipple.

"SHIT NATSU!" Gray yelled, biting his finger to try to stifle his moans. He accidentally bit too hard and drew blood. He flinched a bit and released his finger. Natsu stared at him, then an evil smile appeared on his face. _Uh oh_ Gray thought.

"Aw Gray. Did you hurt yourself?" Natsu took the raven's finger in his mouth and started to suck. Natsu kept his gaze on the boy beneath him and grinned a bit when he saw the pink cheeks and wide eyes staring in shock at him.

"St-Stop that!" The ice wizard ripped his hand away. He looked down and saw how much harder that had made him. He groaned and subconsciously started to grind against Natsu member, desperate for friction.

Natsu hissed and his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. His fingers worked their way back to Gray's hole, circling it with his finger. He felt the body flinch and the as Gray arched his back, he took the opportunity to run his fingers along the raven's lower back, where he seemed to be sensitive.

The moans escaping those lips were so delicious Natsu had the urge to try to eat them up. He captured the lips and traced them with his tongue as Gray's lips trembled. When he felt the spot where he bit him, he stopped. Natsu felt bad for hurting Gray but pulled up and said, "This bite mark means you're mine now. And I'm very jealous, so I better never see you kissing anybody else ever again." He gazed steadily into the dark orbs.

Without breaking the gaze, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of hand-cream that Lucy had gotten him for a present at Christmas because his hands were so dry. Squirting a generous amount on his hand, he coated his fingers. He decided to put some directly on Gray's hole, just to be safe. Gray gasped at the sudden coolness. His ass had gotten used to the flaming fingers and the cold cream felt strange.

He wasn't given time to recover though. Natsu slowly inserted a finger into the tight area.

"Relax." Natsu soothed. Gray tried to take a deep breath. Eventually, the feeling faded into something less foreign. The muscles gradually loosened.

"Good. Here comes the second one." He felt another digit squirm its way in there and begin a scissoring motion. Natsu didn't warn Gray for the third finger and thrust his fingers in, slightly nudging Gray's prostate.

The raven's eyes widened and tears filled the brims of his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Natsu asked worriedly.

The ice wizard blushed. "No it just felt…. really incredible."

Smiling, he pumped his fingers in at the same angle.

Gray squirmed and gasp, bucked and whined, but something was missing.

"Stick. It. In. Natsu!" Gray managed to get out between his heavy panting.

Natsu slowly removed his fingers. Spreading Gray's legs, he positioned himself. "This is going to hurt. Are you sure you want to do this? I might not be able to hold back."

Gray shuddered. "Too late to turn back now moron."

"Alrighty then. I'm coming in. Try not to tense up." Natsu guided his cock in and pushed until he was all the way in. He gave Gray, who was breathing hard beneath him, some time to get used to him.

After a few minutes, the raven nodded his head. Natsu started off with a slow pace.

Natsu moaned. "You're so tight Gray. Jeez, try to calm down."

"I'd like to see how calm you can be when you have a monster in your-" Gray was cut off when the dragon slayer unknowingly brushed against the raven's prostate. His vision whited out as he gave a silent scream.

Natsu realized what he did and angled himself so he could hit that magical spot every time.

They weren't sure when Natsu picked up the pace or when Gray started to rock his hips so he could meet the hard thrusts, but it was all starting to be too much.

"Natsu! I think I'm gonna-!" He screamed out as his muscled tightened, he squirted his load while blinding stars invaded his vision.

Natsu gave one more hard thrust and felt himself starting to empty his seed inside of Gray. Wrapping the other wizard in a tight embrace, they rode out their orgasms together.

* * *

Later on, they lay side by side on Natsu's bed. The room smelt of sex and they were both spent, but they looked lazily at one another with contented smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Like I my ass hurts but that I made the right choice to accept being your boyfriend, flame-brain. You?"

"Like this Popsicle here is the best thing that ever walked into my life."

"Suck-up."

"And you're not?"

They both chuckled. Natsu gave a big yawn. "Man, I'm beat."

"Me too." Gray began to close his eyes.

"Hey Gray?" Natsu asked, pushing up on one elbow.

He opened one eye. "Yah?"

"I love you." And Natsu leaned over and gave a light kiss on the lips to the tired raven.

"Love you too." He yawned. With a big smile, he closed his eyes.

**I'm probably gonna add another just-for-fun chapter with a longer sex scene. So if you guys want that let me know. If not, then whatever. I'll just continue my other stories that I've been working on.**

**R&R!**


End file.
